1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for the chilling of a stream of gas-suspended particles. More specifically it relates to the introduction of a supercooled gas into a stream of gas-suspended particles. Still more specifically it relates to a process and a device particularly suitable for chilling a gas suspension of electrostatically charged particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,936, issued to Clarence W. Forestek on Oct. 18, 1966, is directed to the treating of metal surfaces having crevices or pores therein with perfluorocarbon polymer particles so as to deposit such particles into the pores. By having the metal at a raised temperature to enlarge the pores and the particles chilled to contract them, the particles are interlocked in the pores when the particles and the metal come to an equilibrium temperature whereby the particles are expanded and the pores contracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,275, issued on Sept. 27, 1977 was also granted to Clarence W. Forestek and is directed to applying such chilled particles in a fluid stream carrying finely divided particles applied at a pressure of 30-120 psi to compact previously deposited particles and thereafter depositing additional particles in the space freed by the compaction, said additional particles being a temperature at least 100.degree. F. below the temperature of the metal surface so that these additional particles will also be locked into the fissures upon reaching equilibrium temperature.